Lealtad
by Amaikurai
Summary: Claro que le había dicho que con el tiempo sus poderes desaparecieron de la nada y, sin más, cayó. Pero había algo detrás de sus palabras que no sería fácil de notar. Mi propia versión de 05x04.


¡Al fin! Me atreví a publicar algo de mi reciente OTP. Si, yo siempre tengo OTPs :c  
Esta vez estoy loca por el Destiel *w* ¡Carajo! Hasta parecen canon XD  
Quiero agradecer y dedicar este OS a Meri, quien fue mi beta y la que me apoyó a escribir para este hermoso fandom ;;

* * *

Hizo unos cánticos budistas más, siendo acompañado por un grupo de chicas. No había sido difícil convencerlas de tener una orgía, pues el apocalipsis no brindaba suficiente entretenimiento que digamos. Sólo era morir o matar y, obviamente, intentar sobrevivir. Y eso no era tan divertido cuando tenías a un grupo de humanos infectados por el virus croatan tratando de matarte. Sin embargo, los pocos sobrevivientes se las habían arreglado para levantar éste campamento.

Por eso cuando les ofreció a las chicas una sesión espiritual y habló de lo natural que es el sexo, había aceptado casi de inmediato en participar en una ceremonia carnal.

Eso sí, no estaba preparado para lo siguiente, cuando un invitado inesperado entró en la cabaña. De inmediato supo quién era, no hizo falta que hiciera pregunta alguna.

—Disculpen, necesito tener una charla a solas con nuestro valiente líder—dijo interrumpiendo la sesión. Por un segundo pensó bromear acerca de si quería unirse a ellos, más sabía que su broma podría ser un movimiento riesgoso—. ¿Por qué no van a lavarse para la orgía?—. Espero a ellas estuvieran fuera, observandolas irse—. Todas ustedes, hermosas.

Mientras tanto se levantó e hizo unos estiramientos, evitando ver a Dean. ¿Ahora de qué querría hablar? ¿No se suponía que se reunirían para hablar de una misión hasta después?

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un _hippie_?

Eso fue extraño, pues hacía tanto tiempo que no se dirigía a él de esa forma. Ni siquiera hacía ya comentarios sarcásticos, pero decidió guardar su comentario para él mismo. Extrañaba ese lado espontáneo que le había dado el valor de atreverse a ser diferente. Desde que el apocalipsis empezó, la esperanza dentro de él murió y su actitud cambió. Maldita sea si no intento hacer algo para poder evitarlo.

—Creí que ya te habías rendido con lo de las etiquetas.

Suspiró. Sabía que tendría que volver a enfrentar esos sentimientos encontrados cada vez que veía a, su ahora, líder.

No obstante, ésta vez supo casi de inmediato que algo no estaba bien. No sólo la ropa del líder era diferente a la que usaba usualmente, sino que también conservaba esa mirada en sus ojos. Podía distinguir con claridad esa chispa de esperanza, en lugar de los opacos y fríos ojos que normalmente veía.

—Guau, extraño—. Lo miró desconcertado, quizá había fumado demasiado que ahora no reconocía al líder.

—¿Qué?

—No eres tú. Al menos no el tú del presente—. Analizo la situación, al mismo tiempo que su cerebro juntaba lentamente las piezas en su lugar: mirada confundida, sus ropas no lucían como la de su época y...

—No, sí, digo sí. Exacto.

Si, era la misma incoherencia que decía en el pasado. Sin duda alguna, ese no era el _Dean_ de su tiempo.

—¿De qué año vienes?

—Del 2009.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?—. Entrecerró sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que su mente luchaba por recordaba un par de nombres—. ¿Fue Zacarías?

—Si.

Por supuesto que los ángeles tenían que ver algo con eso. Probablemente creían que enviando a al pasado para ver el resultado de negarse a ser el envase de Miguel, entonces Dean aceptaría. Castiel se reiría de ellos si los viera, por supuesto que Dean jamás aceptaría, ni siquiera mostrandole lo que causaria. Puede que el del presente si aceptara rendido ante la culpa que carcomía su ser, sobretodo cuando se enteró de lo su hermano. Le habían dejado sin salida, con la única opción de ser él quien matara a Lucifer. Aún si era tarde, el líder había planeado hacerlo esa noche, lo sabía. No por nada habían estado juntos todos esos años.

Castiel había memorizado todos sus gestos que, aún sin sus poderes de ángel, podía -casi-leer su mente. Sin embargo, este Dean recién llegado era un impredecible por el momento Y justamente habían decidido traerlo en esa fecha en específico. Vaya si eso no iba a darle emoción a su día.

—Interesante—murmuró.

—Es super fascinante—ironizó Dean, para luego dar un corto aplauso—. ¿Por qué no despliegas esas alas de ángel y me devuelves a la página de mi calendario?

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. En parte porque veía todo como lo más irónico. Él, que había ayudado a Dean con sus poderes todo el tiempo que pudo y que incluso se rebeló contra todo lo que conocía estaba pidiendole ayuda. Pero ahora que lo buscaba, no era más útil que un humano normal y corriente. Mucho menos podría serle de ayuda, por más que lo anhelara.

—Desearía poder extender mis alas, pero no. Lo siento.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás drogado?

—Generalmente si—confesó sin pudor alguno.

—¿Qué te pasó?

Todo. Cayó del cielo para ser un humano, para brindar su apoyó, confianza y ayuda al ser que le mostró la verdadera humanidad. ¿Y para qué?

De todas las personas, que fuera él quien preguntara lo hacía sonar falso. Sin embargo, él no era su preciado líder, él no conocía la verdad. No sabía lo que había pasado en sólo cuatro años. Porque fue justamente por Dean que terminó de esa forma, aún si siempre fue una decisión propia seguirlo. Y estaba aliviado, por el simple hecho de sentir de nuevo la preocupación de Dean por él. La empatía que hace mucho tiempo abandonó aquel ser que tanto dio y al final todo lo perdió, incluyendo su lado más humano.

Pero no quería decir eso, por lo que sólo se limitó a usar una palabra.

—La vida.

Dean pareció querer preguntar más, pero el sonido de un motor acercándose llamó su atención. En cambio, él se quedó quieto unos segundos más antes de seguirlo. Era un milagro hablar con Dean después de tantos años que no hablaban con tanta confianza. Maldita sea si no deseaba decirle todo a Dean y volver al pasado para encontrar una forma de arreglarlo todo.

¿Pero serviría de algo sus palabras?

Poco después, se rindió, saliendo por la misma puerta que Dean. Y entonces pasó, el Dean del pasado vio en que se convirtió. Al igual que él, intentó detenerlo. Pero sabía que si su líder había disparado el gatillo era porque estaba infectado y, por supuesto, evitaría a toda costa que el virus se expandiera en el campamento, llegando tan lejos como matar fríamente.

¿Cómo se lo tomaría su yo de hace cinco años?

No le sorprendió cuando el Dean de antes volteó a verlo en busca de respuestas. Respuestas que ni el mismísimo ángel del Señor pudo obtener en su tiempo. Y crean que lo intentó, por días, meses, años. No le quedaba nadie más en el mundo y lo perdió. Ya no estaba ese Dean que alguna vez sacó del infierno, aquel que buscaba salvar a todos y tenía la humanidad para mínimo creer en alguna solución. Desvió la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla, preparándose para el enfrentamiento entre ambos Dean's. Aunque estaba seguro de que saldría vivo de esa.

* * *

—Entonces esa es. Esa es la Colt—mencionó Risa con un tono cortante en su voz.

—Si algo puede matar a Lucifer, es esto—respondió el líder, tan confiado y frío como siempre.

—Genial, ¿y tenemos con qué encontrarlo?—devolvió molesta. Risa era de las pocas personas que podría hacerle frente al líder sin recibir daño alguno. Lo cual admiraba hasta cierto punto, quizá así se le bajaría el ego. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó la explicación de Dean, escondió una mueca de celos y en cambio sonrió divertido. No necesita ser obvio en nada, mejor seguía con su plan de dejarlo en el pasado. Era algo complicado, siendo los humanos demasiado resentidos. Sino pregúntenle a él, que a pesar de las años sigue sin poderlo olvidar. Probablemente ni siquiera se ha perdonado a sí mismo.

—¿Quieres callarte?—interrumpió el líder de mal malhumor. Tal vez el ver a su yo del pasado trajo malos recuerdos—. No necesitamos encontrarlo, ya sabemos dónde está. El demonio que capturamos la semana pasada era uno de los grandes. Y él sabía.

—¿Así que un demonio te dice donde va estar Satán y tú le crees?—cuestionó Risa, sin creer eso fácilmente. Por supuesto que el líder iba a obtener la verdad, no por nada se la pasó cuarenta años en el infierno. Detestaba que usará sus técnicas, pero no había tenido mucha opinión en todo el asunto.

—No, confía en mí. El no estaba mintiendo.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Me temo que nuestro valiente líder, está entrenado en el arte de obtener la verdad—interfirió, intentando ocultar el tono de amargura en su voz.

—¿Tortura? Oh, así que estamos torturando de nuevo. Eso es bueno. Que elegante.

Y aquí entraba Dean, quién se había arrepentido de haber caído ante la tentación en su tiempo allá abajo. El mejor que nadie lo sabía, pues todo ese tiempo escuchó sus plegarias una y otra vez, incluso cuando lo rescató siempre supo que Dean se había atormentado por sus acciones erróneas.

Sabía que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con lastimar a otros, pero supuso que desde que todo el apocalipsis comenzó que este Dean del presente estaba roto, y ya no había nada por hacer. Por eso no pudo evitar sonreír y volver de nuevo a sus memorias del pasado, en donde Dean era compasivo, humano, racional. Momentos en donde se protegían mutuamente y se hablaban como almas gemelas.

Pronto recibió la mirada fija del líder, tan fría y llena de rencor. Conocía perfectamente la razón del porqué. ¿Qué podría ocultar ahora? Ya había dicho mucho más antes, nada que agregara ahora cambiaría el pasado.

—¿Qué? Me gusta tu yo del pasado—declaró riendo levemente.

Y había algo más en sus palabras que solamente el líder entendía. Pero eso no quería decir que estuviera contento con eso, por lo que volvió a sentir el rechazo tangible en sus acciones al cambiar el tema.

—Lucifer está aquí. Ahora, conozco el lugar y el edificio—habló el líder poniendo el mapa sobre la mesa y señalando las áreas mientras explicaba.

—Asombroso—mencionó sarcásticamente, como una respuesta automática al rechazo—. Justo en el medio de una zona roja.

—Sí, lleno de croatones—interrumpió el líder— ¿Estás insinuando que mi plan es imprudente?

—¿Estás diciendo que caminemos dentro, abramos paso entre los demonios y le disparemos al diablo?

Debió haberlo adivinado. Nada más que imprudencia pura, ¿acaso Dean no pensaba en la consecuencias? ¿No sabía que todos ellos podían morir si hacían eso? Pero seguramente no le importaba hasta que matara a Lucifer, como si eso fuera a redimir sus pecados. A menos que estuviera planeando eso.

—Sí.

—Está bien. Si no te gusta la palabra imprudente, yo diría más bien "despreocupado".

—¿Vendrás?

Deseo haber dudado tan siquiera, para conservar un poco de dignidad, siendo que siempre obedecía a todo lo que decía. Pero ni eso podía. Quizá ya había perdido la cordura porque no se tardó ni un segundo en aceptar.

—Por supuesto—. Sin embargo, tenía un asunto que le preocupaba más que su propia vida. Si aún después de todo, su prioridad era Dean. Suspiró y se giró a ver al Dean del pasado—. Pero, ¿por qué él? Eres el tú de hace cinco años. Si algo le pasa, tu no vas a existir.

—Él vendrá.

—Está bien. Me encargaré de las preparaciones.

Eso había sido más de la tensión que podía manejar entre ellos. En parte porque el líder aún seguía molesto por su decisión.

Vaya agradecimiento.

* * *

No habían tardado más de una hora en estar listos. Sobretodo porque el líder había preparado la mayoría de los cabos sueltos con anticipación. Vio a los soldados subir a sus vehículos y él los imitó, siendo detenido por el hombro. Cuando volteo a verlo sus ojos azules inyectados en drogas chocaron con los opacos verdes.

—Él va contigo—ordenó secamente, a lo que le devolvió con una expresión de incredulidad.

¿En serio el líder estaba proponiéndole que Dean y él viajarán juntos?

Él. Dean. Un coche. Solos.

Se rió con ironía, abriendo su boca para preguntar si le gustaba hacerlo sufrir, pero no valdría ni la pena. Por lo que la volvió a cerrar y analizó el contexto.

—¿Estás bromeando cierto?

Luego vio en su mirada, intentando leer más allá de su alma y comprendió, por lo que no pudo evitar reírse. ¿Era ésta su forma de hacerle entender que podía mínimo despedirse de la persona que amo? ¿Quería pedirle perdón? Porque está era la forma más incorrecta que podría ocurrirsele.

Pero el líder no correspondió, ni con una leve sonrisa. Siempre manteniendo su expresión estoica.

—Lo siento, Cas. Aprovecha el tiempo—declaró antes de alejarse comenzado a dar más órdenes, dejándolo con sus propios pensamientos. Exhalo incrédulo, debió haberlo adivinado. Hijo de puta.

Y sabía que debería decir lo mismo. Que lo sentía por él, por sí mismo, que se arrepentía de lo que hizo. Pero no podía, porque no lo hacía. Todo ese tiempo, a pesar de lo que pasó durante esos cuatro años. No podía odiarlo.

Sus labios se cerraron en una línea firme y sin decir más se subió al vehículo, azotando la puerta. Sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por ser un idiota. Todo ese tiempo a su lado fue algo que atesoraría, sin embargo, también sufría la indiferencia.

Necesitaba distraerse, el dolor aún seguía latente, como cada día que pasaba y cada momento que vivía. Su vida no se había convertido más que en una vorágine de sufrimiento y soledad. Pero a eso lo habían llevado sus decisiones. Todo había sido su culpa.

Sacó un frasco anaranjado y lo observó. Después vio al Dean del pasado subir a su lado y las guardo por el momento arrancando el vehículo para seguir a los demás.

Mira que viajar con un romance fallido no era muy placentero. Aunque dudaba llamarlo romance porque en sí el líder nunca le correspondió apropiadamente. A veces no sabía que pasaba por la mente de ese idiota, vendería su alma a un demonio por saber algo que probablemente ya conocía la respuesta, sólo que no la aceptaba del todo.

¿Que esperaba al final? ¿Qué le dijera que todo ese tiempo sólo estaba bromeando y que siempre correspondió sus sentimientos? Eso no era más que una mierda. Y su pecho dolió, por lo que sacó el frasco del escondite debajo del volante, tomó unas píldoras y se las metió a la boca.

Por supuesto que tenía testigos que desconocían ese lado de él.

—Déjame ver eso.

—¿Quieres unos?—respondió bromeando. Los efectos secundarios lo hicieron sentirse calmado y despreocupado, siendo humano la droga actuaba más rápido que cuando se era un ángel.

Dean leyó la etiqueta. Ups, lo descubrió. ¿Le haría algún comentario sarcástico o se relajaría diciéndole alguna referencia? ¿O lo regañaría? Carraspeó, intentando parecer casual.

—¿Anfetaminas?

—El antídoto perfecto para el ajenjo—explicó cortamente.

Y para escapar de la realidad.

—No lo tomes a mal, Cas... me—, escuchó un murmullo pensativo provenir de Dean y se preparó para el interrogatorio—, me alegra que no seas tan rígido como antes. Pero-¿qué con las drogas, las orgías y la mierda sobre el gurú del amor?

Vaya si el Dean de antes era curioso, no la había notado hasta ahora. Nada más que un rasgo que encontraba muy adorable. Soltó una carcajada esta vez mayor a las anteriores, pues se sentía feliz y aliviado de ver al Dean compartir con él más que un par de órdenes. Además, justamente la razón preguntaba por las consecuencias. ¿Cómo explicarle que lo hizo por aburrimiento y para ocultar el rechazo cuando le confesó sus sentimientos?

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—cuestionó confundido su acompañante.

—Dean, ya no soy un ángel.

—¿Qué?

—Soy un mortal.

Aún podía recordar con claridad las palabras de Dean cuando le explicó la verdadera razón de su caída.

 _"¿Y qué quieres que te dé, Cas? ¿Un premio? Dejaste de ser un ángel porque tú lo decidiste. Yo no te pedí que dejaras de serlo por mí. Ahora no tengo tiempo para sentimentalismos, tengo un apocalipsis haya fuera y a mi hermano como responsable de tal masacre."_

Cerró sus manos fuertemente sobre el volante, porque sabía que había escogido el momento menos indicado para elegir seguir a Dean. Pero él no quería irse con los demás y esa fue la única forma de asegurarse que se quedaría.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo?

Fue entonces que se debatió entre sí decirle la verdad o mentirle. Aunque pensándolo bien la última vez que decidió ser sincero obtuvo sólo palabras de rechazo. Entonces sintió el terror, el miedo de volver a oír las palabras que romperían su destrozado corazón.

—Creo que tuvo que ver con que los otros ángeles se fueran—. Y ahí estaba una verdad a medias—. Cuando se marcharon, mi mojo simplemente-fush- se desvaneció. Y ahora, ya sabes, soy un humano. Quiero decir soy un completo inútil. El año pasado me rompí una pierna y estuve en recuperación dos meses.

Dean hizo una exclamación de sorpresa.

Aún podía recordar porque fue que pasó. Ocurrió cuando intentaba salvar a Dean de una emboscada de croatones. ¿Y acaso le agradeció? No. Sólo recibió una palmada en la espalda y eso fue todo. Sabía que debería odiarlo, o minimo no agradarle Dean. Pero no podía y maldecía en voz baja no poder tener otros sentimientos por el líder.

A pesar de frialdad, aún lo amaba. Menudo masoquista en el que se había convertido. Tal vez era porque tenía la esperanza de que algún día Dean volvería a ser como antes.

—Si…

—Así que eres un humano. Bueno, bienvenido al club.

Castiel sonrió. Ojalá esa hubiera sido su bienvenida en lugar de gritos y miradas de reproche. Miro de reojo a Dean un par de veces antes de responder.

—Gracias. Aunque solía pertenecer a un club mejor, y ahora me encuentro sin poderes. Soy un desafortunado, sin esperanza. Digo, ¿por qué demonios no me hundo en mujeres y decadencia? Es el final, nene. Para eso está la decadencia, ¿por qué no unos cuantos gongs antes de que se apaguen las luces? Pues así es, está es mi forma de vivir.

Dean no respondió y no se sintió con ganas de continuar la conversación. Ya había aceptado su destino, ya se había hecho responsable de su decisión. ¿Qué sí lo hizo a base de sexo y drogas? De algo tenía que morir algún día, aunque prefería que fuera de otra forma. Y lo sería.

Tal vez Dean no fue el único que se rompió desde el apocalipsis.

* * *

Llegaron al edificio, una estructura vieja y desgastada. Decir que estaba poco vigilada era quedarse corto, no había ni un demonio a la redonda y ellos no eran estúpidos. Ahí dentro de la destartalada construcción se encontraba Satanás, por supuesto que esto se trataba de una trampa. Sin embargo, el líder no vaciló y dio órdenes de prepararse para atacar.

—Por allá, segundo piso. Iremos ahí.

Se escondieron entre los escombros como pudieron, en dado caso de que por alguna casualidad fueran descubiertos.

—¿Estás seguro sobre esto?—cuestiono Risa, podía ver la duda en su mirada y el miedo.  
—Nunca lo verán venir. Créeme. Ahora, revisen sus armas. Atacaremos en cinco.  
Por supuesto que comprendía a Risa, éste ataque era un suicidio. Los demás habían estado un poco tensos desde que les explicó el plan, era su golpe final de terminar con el apocalipsis. Pobres de ellos, porque él,que conocía al líder mejor que nadie, sabía qu no iban a pelear, sino que iban directamente a morir por él.  
—Ey, um, yo. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?—interrumpió Dean, a lo que el líder obedeció. Ambos se alejaron discretamente, mientras el resto esperaba por la orden final.

Observó fijamente las acciones de Dean, probablemente ya se había dado cuenta también de lo que planeaba. Maldita sea si no sintió su corazón latir como lo hizo en el pasado, estaba viendo el lado sincero y puro de Dean del cual se había enamorado. No había mentido cuando dijo que le agradaba el Dean del pasado, y el del presente lo sabía.

Por eso le había pedido que fueran juntos, conjeturó, como una clase de cierre. No había cambiado de opinión, esa forma de disculpa seguía siendo un movimiento estúpido Pero mentiría si no le alegraba haber podido compartir al menos unos momentos con Dean.

'Lo siento por no corresponderte, Cas, pero mira ahí tienes al Dean que querías haz las paces con él y muere en paz'. Hijo de puta, pensó con una sonrisa vacía.

Ese estúpido Dean Winchester se culpaba de todo que terminaba tomando las peores decisiones basándose en sus impulsos y había evitado decir lo que en verdad sentía, ocultando lo de una forma patética.

No podía ver más allá del carro donde los dos Dean estaban hablando. Seguramente el Dean del pasado estaba confrontandolo; lástima que el líder no fuera como él.

Por lo que no le sorprendió cuando regresó sin el otro Dean, probablemente lo había golpeado para desmayarlo, ya que si lo mataba terminaría con su propia existencia.

Castiel negó cerrando los ojos con un sonrisa cargada de dolor y decepción a escondidas de los demás.

—¿Están listos para terminar con este apocalipsis de mierda?

Los demás corearon aceptando el destino, excepto Castiel. El líder no hizo comentario alguno sobre ello, sin embargo si lanzó una última mirada antes de avanzar y se dispuso a hacer la seña de que entraran al lugar. Avanzaron entre los escombros adentrándose al edificio.

Castiel escuchó la primera oleada de disparos y se preparó para atacar, lanzándose a la muerte. A morir como sabía que un día lo haría, por la persona que mas amo, incluso más que a su propio padre.

Siendo más leal hasta la muerte.

* * *

Mi bb Cas, siempre estoy haciendolo sufrir con mis ideas, a pesar de ser mi fav.  
Pronto habrá más historias, espero.


End file.
